herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sabina Pleasure
Sabina Pleasure is the tertiary supporting protagonist of the Alex Rider series and she is also the Love Interest of Alex too. She is a schoolgirl who becomes infatuated with Alex and ends up being his girlfriend. She first appears in Skeleton Key in the books, but in the film Stormbreaker she was, for some reason, moved from Skeleton Key to Stormbreaker where for some reason she went to Alex's school, Brookland comprehensive, rather than another part of London. Later in the series she is living in America in a school there. In the film she was played by Sarah Bolger, who also played Mallory Grace in The Spiderwick Chronicles. Origins Sabina comes from a family in London in England and her father, Edward, is a journalist. Her mother seems to be a stay at home housewife and a cook. Sabina is shown to be very sexual for her age and extremely lustful, abandoning toys for boys from before she was ten. Alex first meets her in Wimbledon in London when he was sent to uncover a Triad saboteur by John Crawley, MI6 agent. Sabina doesn't know of Alex's MI6 connections and she just lusts after him. She likes him so much she invites him to go to Cornwall with them in the Summer and Alex agrees. Biography Skeleton Key Sabina first appears in this book at Wimbledon lusting after Alex. She is very sexual and flirtatious and Alex thinks she's very sexy. She is infatuated by Alex's disappearances (which are in reality to capture the Triad agent) and also from all the bruises and scarring his body has from the SAS training in Wales that Sabina invites Alex to her Summer holidays in Cornwall. Here Alex tells her he's an MI6 agent but she obviously doesn't believe him, laughing it off as a tall tale. Sabina then goes surfing with Alex but, being a coward, she doesn't go in because of the storm. But then the Cribber comes and Alex has to surf it. Sabina lustfully watches him surf but when a Triad agent comes on a jet ski and almost kills Alex, she knows something's wrong and saves him. Alex breaks the Triad man's nose and he is swept away by the Cribber. Sabina saves him but MI6 blame Alex and say he got what he deserved when he has a death threat from the Triads. However, they send him to the Caribbean to recuperate, and however its revealed through Joe Byrne that MI6 have sent Alex into the front line of World War Three, but he thwarts the effort. At the end of the book Sabina returns and says that she missed Alex and wants to go out again with him, lusting after him again. Sabina invites him on another holiday with her and she jokes she fancied an Italian who ignored her so Alex would have to do and took him for an Italian lunch. Eagle Strike In the South of France, Alex is able to enjoy himself with Sabina and he may have even kissed her or made out with her as she was in a bikini for much of the holiday. He is enjoying himself but then he sees Yassen Gregorovich arrive at the island and Yassen was the man who killed Alex's uncle and drove him into MI6. Alex hears Yassen has a target to kill but assumes its a French businessman or someone. Alex thinks its "none of my business" and this changes his life forever. To Sabina's shock, her father Edward is Yassen's target, his house is blown up but he lives. When he's taken to hospital, Sabina is shocked and Alex follows Yassen to the ship. He is captured and put in a bullring to be killed but he escapes Yassen's men and he goes to the jetty. He misses Yassen but Alex phones a number on Yassen's list and to his shock, pop singer and environmentalist Sir Damian Cray answers, as if Yassen is being hired by Cray to kill people. Meanwhile when Sabina and Alex return to London Sabina meets Alex in Liverpool Street. Alex tells her that her father's in danger and says Cray wanted Edward dead. Obviously, Sabina laughs at him and demands the truth. After Alex tells her the truth about MI6 again, Sabina gives him a cruel look as if he's mad. He tries to prove it by taking her to the Royal and General Bank but MI6 rudely push them out into the street and tell Sabina Alex is mad. Alex tries to prove it again but Sabina storms off in a rage and yells at Alex then dumps him, saying he is a mad loser. Worse than that when Sabina leaves, Mrs Jones of MI6 has heard everything and she berates Alex for exposing them. Alex tells her Cray is a monster and they don't listen. So when Alex tells MI6 of Cray they prove that Cray is a hero. Alex then storms out and says he'll hunt down Cray himself. Sabina then visits her dad in hospital and she meets a weird man who dresses like a doctor and takes her outside to an upper floor because he says the elevator is out of order, but then he reveals himself to be working for Cray, and kidnaps Sabina. Now Sabina remembers how she treated Alex and feels awful. She knows Cray is a monster and wonders if she'll ever see Alex again. To her surprise, she does, in virtual camera, when Cray gives Alex a threatening message to come to him or he'll kill Sabina. Alex does turn up for real and Cray tells him and Sabina of Eagle Strike, his plan to bomb drug factories and save the world. Cray claims it's about saving the world but he makes it clear he doesn't care a jot about human lives. Then he takes Yassen, Alex and Sabina to infiltrate Air Force One, turning a fake scare into a real scare by blowing up a decoy plane. Inside, Cray kills all the stewards on the plane and launches the missiles. He orders Yassen kill Alex and Sabina but Yassen refuses, honouring Alex and his father. However, Cray shoots Yassen dead and then tries to kill Sabina by punching her. Alex attacks Cray. Cray shoots Alex but he survives due to a bulletproof vest MI6 gave him. Caught between Sabina and Alex, Cray is helpless and Sabina pushes Cray onto a gurney which swings him into the jet engines of the plane and turns him into mincemeat. Sabina then blows up the missiles in outer space before they can hit Earth, saving millions of innocent lives, probably the most heroic act she does. Sabina then still lusts after Alex but she can't recover from her role in Cray's death, even though he was a madman she still feels bad about killing him. So to fully recover, Sabina leaves for the USA as Edward's book about Cray's true evil is a best seller. Snakehead Sabina makes a surprise cameo in the end of this book where after Alex's Australian mission she turns up at his door for dinner. She's got thinner and looks even sexier. Alex then invites her inside. Crocodile Tears Sabina appears in the opening of this book and she is lusting after Alex again. She is going to a New Years' party in the highlands of Scotland and in the Kilmore castle which is owned by Desmond McCain. Soon, Sabina finds the party boring because the teenagers are snobs. She has her shoulders naked in her halterneck silver gear and she goes outside with Alex to lust over him. After awhile, Sabina says to split up and look for Edward who is looking for a story. Alex meets the host, Desmond McCain, and accidentally wins a card game of poker against him, swindling McCain of his cash. McCain is furious, and then Alex is surprised when he is talking to Edward about GM crops, McCain comes in looking furious. Alex and Sabina decide to leave and lust after each other at home because the party's too boring. Edward escorts them home, but, on the way home, their van is shot at! Edward tries to get it back on the road but he loses control and it falls in the loch! Edward is almost drowned to death but after kissing Alex and Sabina drag him up to the top. Well actually, only Alex drags Edward up - Sabina, being a coward, saves herself. They are said to have said more with their eyes then they ever could with their mouths. After sharing a romantic look, Alex and Sabina then head out of the water and meet a mysterious Indian man who saves them all and saves Edward from exposure. He takes them all to hospital and they make it through. Even though bad stuff always seems to happen to her family when Alex is around, Sabina still lusts after him and she invites him over to the USA. Before the events of Scorpia Rising Alex did stay in the USA with Sabina in California, and the two kissed romantically under the stars. Then Sabina invited him out again. Later, after Jack Starbright's unfortunate murder, Edward Pleasure adopts Alex through MI6's approval and Alex heads on the plane to California with Edward to see Sabina again. Nature True to her name, Sabina was very pleasureful. She was a sexy, witty, combat able and intelligent individual. She had always loathed toys and dolls, abandoning them when she was eight in favour of boys. Although she could be extremely bitter and cruel sometimes, such as when Alex tried to prove MI6 numerous times to her, Sabina always realized her mistakes and what a monster she had been. She also was one of the only people who knew the truth of Alex Rider and MI6. She was even made to sign the Official Secrets Act, which she laughed at in MI6's face, saying who would ever believe her - look at how she had treated Alex for telling the truth. Trivia *Sabina was much of Alex's motivation through most of his adventures. During Skeleton Key he may have kept Sabina in his mind to live through bad times. Also in Eagle Strike, his love for Sabina made Alex take impossible risks even when he was mad at her. As Yassen himself says "He (Alex) must obviously have feelings for her." *Sabina is equivalent to Tracy from James Bond, who is Bond's eventual wife but who is killed by Blofeld after they marry. *Sabina is very lustful and sexual for her age and she is much of a tomboy, she likes video games and dressing in boy's clothes. Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Global Protection Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists